Myth of Turuva Lone
by sagaluthien
Summary: For years Elladan has have his eyes on the fair blond Mirkwoodelf. Now Legolas is visiting Imaldris and Elladan take his chance, espacially as Legolas give a way an enchanted mystery. Warning, includes mpreg.


**Myth of Turuva Lone**

**Title: **Myth of Turuva Lone  
**Chapter/part: **1/1  
**Author:** Sagaluthien  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Characters: **Legolas, Elladan  
**Warnings: **Mpreg  
**Word count:** 3001  
**Beta:** inwe_saralonde  
**Series/Sequel:** Take part in _Just Can't Get Enough_ universe, (yet to be finished and started to posted).  
**Disclaimer:** All I can claim as mine is the way I've written the story (the idea I had) and the people that aren't well-known (stars, actors, actresses, or characters). I have written it only for my own amusement and fun. For me it is one way to exercise my English and to see if I'm good at all at getting things together. This isn't done to try to make any money off of it.  
**Author's note: **Written for my friend melethen and her wish for the pairing and Prompt Myth, at this entry; .. I know that elves usual not get sick, but the explanation is in the story.

**Summary: **Legolas is visiting Imaldris on the way to Mirkwood and Elladan decided to finally show his feelings for the blond elf.

Elladan watched Legolas and his children. He was envious of him. He also wanted to have a family. Sure he had one with his twin and foster brother, though Aragorn was in Minas Tirith. The sort of family he missed was the one with children and the way his life was going there would not be a chance of it happening. Seeing elflings just made it hurt more when they were those that carried the legacy further.

Legolas looked a lot happier this time. The last time they had met Elladan could see that something was eating away at his friend as Legolas had been so listless and unresponsive, which was unlike the Sinda elf Elladan had known for so long. It had worried him, and he had asked around if anyone had known the reason, but none seemed to know the cause.

Now Elladan wondered if it could be the children that had put his friend in a better mood, though last time there had been two of them, and Legolas should have been as happy then as he seemed to be now. Elladan wanted to know what was different.

He had asked who the mother was and Legolas had not said anything to him, not even giving a small hint. It was mysterious, more so as there seldom seemed to be anyone with Legolas. He thought that the blond elf was hiding something. Elladan wanted to know what Legolas really preferred, since he had for a very long time felt an attraction to the blond elf. He wanted to know if maybe there would be a chance for the two of them.

He had noticed that Legolas had give Aragon attentions in a way that indicated a preference for males over females, but sometimes one did not know. Actually, thinking about that now, Elladan had never seen Legolas with a woman; the only ones were his daughter, his sister or those at court. Neither had he heard a word about who Legolas could be involved with.

Elladan turned around and walked away from where he had been standing and watching them. He would see if he could be alone with his friend later and then maybe he could finally get closer to Legolas.

*******

In the evening when the elflings had been sent to bed and they had both eaten, Elladan and Legolas were listening to some entertainment when Elladan took his chance to ask Legolas to come with him for a walk. To his happiness the blond elf said yes. It was a nice evening, and the stars and moon lit up their path. For a little while neither said anything. When they came to a small garden where roses grew Elladan had finally picked up enough courage to suggest taking a seat on the bench that had been placed near a large rosebush.

"Mellon, you have never looked as beautiful as you do tonight," Elladan began.

"Gen hannon, you do not look so bad either." Legolas broke off. [I thank you]

"I have wondered how you are really feeling. Last time, you seemed... depressed or listless and now you radiate happiness and health. What is the difference?" Elladan continued.

"Oh, nothing special." Legolas smiled. "It is just great, I love when there is life. I sure saw things differently after... I was sick."

"I have heard about that. Have you recovered fully from it?"

Legolas threw his hair over his shoulder and turned towards Elladan. "There are consequences from it and I will never be the same. It is something I have to accept and it is hard right now. I will probably be haunted by it from time to time."

Elladan saw a grey shadow that momentary clouded over Legolas' blue eyes. He raised his hand and stroked his friend's cheek. Elladan leaned forward, wanting to kiss Legolas, but in the last moment changed his mind and embraced Legolas instead. One part of Elladan was terrified that Legolas would push him away. When that did not happen Elladan hugged him tighter. He could feel how Legolas was shaking.

"I am sorry that I brought it up, though if you ever want to talk about it I will be a good listener," Elladan tried to comfort him.

As if nothing had happened Legolas collected himself and did what Elladan wanted to do.

"Thanks, one day you will know." Legolas kissed him again and threaded his long, slender fingers into Elladan's long dark hair. "Let's think of something else... something more... pleasurable."

Elladan had nothing against it, since it was what he wanted. He was grateful Legolas had taken the step for him. They continued kissing, playing with each other's hair and stroking the other where they could.

"Shall we continue this in my room?" Elladan asked when he felt he could barely restrain himself from tearing the clothes off Legolas.

"Mmm, we can do that. It would be better in a bed than on the grass here," Legolas replied.

Decision made, Elladan got up and took Legolas' hand, not wanting to lose any contact, not now when they seemed to be on the way.

Of the few elves they met they got smiles and nods. Probably a few mumbled behind their backs, but neither of them cared. Most of them knew where Elladan's preferences lay, and were used to the twin's behaviour.

Coming to the floor that was for the ruler of Imladris Legolas stayed outside the first double doors. When Elladan continued he shrugged his shoulders imperceptibly before following the dark haired elf. Legolas noticed they passed the chamber that had once been Arwen's, as well as the one that the twins had when they had been younger. It was at one of the last doors in the corridor where Elladan stopped, opened and entered.

When Legolas closed the doors behind him Elladan began to explain why they had not gone to the master bedroom, "I thought we would prefer not to be disturbed. Had we taken the first Elrohir would have come in later, if he is not already there."

"So the sayings about you are true?" Legolas asked.

"I thought you already knew that. We have not been that secretive amongst our friends." Elladan paused and looked at Legolas. "Please, say that it does not change your mind now?"

"Hmm…" Legolas drew out his answer. "No it does not. Why would it, when I am about to not be faithful to the one I love?"

"So she will not learn of this?" Elladan asked, hoping to learn who the real chosen one of Legolas was.

"I do not care if he learns or not. Not when he has his lovers too." Legolas looked like it he was not bothered by it.

"Oh, so you do prefer males. What about your children's mother?" A part of Elladan hoped to learn more about his friend as Legolas seemed unwilling to talk.

There was silence before the blond said anything, "Please let us not talk and finish what I thought we started outside."

"Yeah, but I am curious as you seems never to talk much about it."

"I prefer not to. The fewer that know, the easier it is to pretend everything is as it should be."

Elladan came to the conclusion that he would not get a straight answer from Legolas, so he decided he had said enough for the moment. Anything from now would be endearments, spoken in the passion of their lovemaking.

Legolas had moved around the room taking everything in, and was now investigating one of the toys lying on a bureau. Seeing the blond elf touch the things with his long slender fingers made Elladan wish it was on him instead.

"Now it seems like you are the one that wants to postpone…" Elladan said and finally took the lead he dreamt of for so long. "I want your hands on me, to feel you, to make love to you. Come to me!"

His wishes said, Elladan started opening his tunic. Legolas was before him in two quick strides and put his hands on the revealed chest. He moved them up to Elladan's shoulders and pushed the tunic off. One by one Elladan took his arms from the sleeves and let it fall to the floor. Next moment he had Legolas kissing, licking and sucking his nipples into hard buds.

Looking down to see the blond elf continue kissing his chest and stomach made his cock swell and twitch under his leggings. He rested his hands on Legolas' shoulders, waiting expectantly as to what the Sinda would do next.

Legolas seemed to take his time. Reaching Elladan's waistband the Sinda went back up to his nipples, his neck and then assaulted his mouth. Elladan responded and they had a tongue fight as to who would be the leading elf.

It was so good to finally feel the other elf's touch and kisses, thought Elladan. For a brief moment he regretted that he had not tried earlier, though now he could only lose himself into the blond.

Elladan wanted them down on the bed, but first there were more offending clothes to get rid off. He found the clasps that held Legolas' tunic together, opening them so he could get his hands on skin instead of silk. There was not that much difference between fabric and skin, but it was nicer to feel the warmth directly. Legolas seemed to have got back more than just his appearance after he had been sick.

Many had thought that when Legolas had fallen ill, he was going to fade. It would have been the normal thing, as elves otherwise never got sick. While Elladan had not seen it himself he had heard that Legolas had lost his ever shining appearance, instead looking grey and that his light spirit had somehow become dark. But now his skin was radiating life and Elladan thought that Legolas had gained weight. He came to think that, naked, Legolas did not appear as skinny as Elladan had remembered him being from a few years back.

With experienced hands Elladan managed to get rid of Legolas' tunic and leggings. He would definitely say that Legolas looked more than healthy. Without any clothes hiding the body he saw that Legolas had something he only believed men would get from drinking too much beer or a pregnant female. Stroking his hand over Legolas' stomach told him not only was that the blonde's middle raised, it was also taut. Somehow it made him more turned on, especially when he felt Legolas' muscles quiver under his touch.

"You are so beautiful," Elladan whispered. He mimicked what Legolas had done just moments ago. He could smell the scent of grass, wood and the elflings on Legolas. Slowly Elladan backed Legolas the rest of the way to the bed so they could sink down upon it. He laid Legolas lay on his back and he devoured the blond, beginning at his toes and working his way up. His kissing and stroking made Legolas moan and there was no doubt it was appreciated. Elladan felt that he would not be able to continue much longer without entering him. Just when he was about to stop in order to retrieve the vial of oil that was on the bureau Legolas stopped him.

"You do not need that. I am wet enough."

Elladan stopped, staring at the elf under him, wondering what he meant. Legolas took Elladan's hand in his and placed it between his legs. Elladan could feel it was as Legolas said; he was wet and ready.

"How come?" he asked.

"I will tell you after. Stop delaying; I want you… inside now!"

Elladan could not resist the demand from the Sinda and prayed to the Valar that he would not hurt Legolas. He sank in easily and it felt as good as he had imagined it would be, maybe even better. Elladan stopped moving to just feel the pleasure of being inside the one he had so often dreamt of making love to.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asked.

"Nothing; you feel so good," Elladan answered. Then he started to move out and in, with Legolas meeting him.

At first Elladan thought he would be able to hold himself a long time so he would be able to devour Legolas, but it was far too good to be in the bed and making love to him.

"I wish we… could continue… longer… but I am already there…" Elladan was able to get out, and he had barely finished saying it when he released his seed.

Relaxing after his orgasm, Legolas pushed him so Elladan lay to the side of him instead of on him. It was then that Elladan saw that Legolas must have reached his orgasm seconds before him.

"I hope this was as good for you as it was for me," Elladan said, stroking Legolas along his side, stopping at the slightly raised stomach that was now coated with seed.

"It was wonderful, and perhaps I would want to do it again in the morning."

"Just perhaps?" Elladan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah depending if the children are still asleep and I am not so tired." Legolas had yet to change his position, and did not give any indication of doing so.

"Oh come on, we elves does have more stamina than men. You have spent too long in Minas Tirith and Ithilien," Elladan said in a teasing tone.

"There are reasons I am tired and it is a legacy from when I was sick."

"Seeing as you mentioned that, you promised to tell me why we did not need any oil."

Legolas slowly changed position so he could watch Elladan, then appeared to deliberate on how to tell it.

"It's quite a long story… Have you heard about Turuva lone?" Legolas asked.

Elladan was quiet for a moment before he said anything. "Is that the pond that is said to be cursed?"

"It is, and if you are an elf you should not drink the water. Gimli did not know this, and when I was injured after we had been fighting some orcs he gave me water from it. First it made me even sicker, then the curse altered me."

"What? I thought that was a myth."

"No, not at all. I am proof of it. The evil sorceress that is behind it managed to pollute the pond so the male elves that the drink its water develop what females have to carry and give birth to children. I'm not sure what it does for females. Though that is not enough…"

"Is not having to go through that enough?"

"Between I had Calanon and Eleniel, I learned there is a… something like a side-effect to the curse. I'm not sure why it happens, but it is like something is eating my life-force and it gets worse the longer it takes until I am carrying a new child."

"So you are saying that you are not only able to carry children you also conceive more often than other elves?"

"Yes, much more often. It is like the hormones work best during the pregnancies."

"Is it so that when you are with child you are normal and the periods in between you get sick?"

"You have understood my meaning."

Elladan was actually still trying to understand what Legolas was actually telling him. He let his eyes travel up and down the blond.

"Hmm… you look healthy and are almost like your old self… so then you are with child now?"

"Yes, and that was why I could not let you lie on top of me."

"But… who is the father? Does he know? And, how come you can lay with others?"

"Who it is I am not ready to tell and I have not told him. Before you ask all my children have the same father. The latter I really do not know, though I think it has something to do with the curse. That my body commands me in some way." Legolas paused, "I do hope that this does not change anything between us."

"It is… so… unbelievable… but I think I have to admire you for going through it."

Elladan put his hand on the swell, yet it had to grow before anyone could feel any movements. "How far are you?"

"Around four months."

"So in a few months it will be obvious that you are carrying?"

"No, but I will probably do as I had done previously by wearing looser clothes and staying away from those that do not know about the curse and what it does to me."

"Why keep it secret when children, no matter how they come into the world, are precious?"

"Because I have my reasons, and that it is not fun to be known as the one that has been cursed, especially when it came from an act they were not aware of and that there has not been any elf in ages that has stood against the curse."

"I would not talk bad about you. I have felt drawn to you for too long."

Elladan followed his statement by stroking and kissing the blond elf. Legolas seemed to be satisfied and did not say anything more. He lay on his back once more and after a while his eyes became vacant.

*******

Elladan found Legolas was not all that tired the next morning, and when they realised they were not being looked for by any early rising children, they made love once more.

A little later, after feeling a little doubt, Elladan dared to ask if there was any possibility for them to be together again. To his fortune Legolas said he very much wanted it.

"You know what I have learned is that I am no longer bonded to a special one. It is like my hormones need to… that it commands me to be fulfilled in some way."

***The End***


End file.
